My Requiem
by Knodr
Summary: no summery
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The clanging of metal striking metal strike the air followed by a woman's moan of pain. "Xiou!?" A young man jumped to his feet and ran toward the shadow over the girl. "Get away from her, you bastard! Yay!" he jabbed at the shadow until it fled into the darkness. "You will not take her! Xiou, please hold on. I'm so sorry I brought you here." he began to cry. "Shhshsh . . .sh . . ." she whispered to him. "It's not your fault . . . Please don't cry for me . . ." she whispered to him smiling. She slowly wiped his tears away. "It doesn't hurt anymore . . ." she sighed lifting the hand that covered her wound and held his cheek.  
  
"N-no. Xiou?" The tears rushed out of his eyes and weaped.How could he have done this to her!? . . . How could I have . . .? He closed her eyes and kissed her.   
  
How weak you humans are . . .  
  
" . . ."  
  
She got what she deserved! The voice materialized into a human form. Tall and feeble he looked but his power over the Black Magics was amazing. "It's her fault that she followed you into this time zone. What a stupid girl . . . AGRRH!?" He was stabbed by Xiou's dagger. The Warrior had enough of this and struck the evil down like what a riper would do to wheat. The monster's blood was dark and cold. Nearly freezing.  
  
"What is this!?" it screamed, "I cannot die! I WILL not die!!" it screamed as it plunged its fists into the Warrior's chest, crushing his heart.   
  
The Warrior's eyes grew wide as he gasped for air. "Xiou?" The girl smiled and waved at him. "Berihn!!" she laughed. "Lets go home." she held out her hand. "Yes . . .," he whispered, "lets go home." He was walking toward her before he thought of it. "That was very romantic of you, Berihn." "What?' "That kiss." she giggled. They both laughed as they walked out of the cave.  
  
"Berihn!? Xiou!? Are you guys there?" A husky voice called through the entrance of the cave. He carried a large spear in his hand. His boots kicking up dust. Then he stopped. "O, God . . .!" Berihn sat on his knees with his hand stretched out toward the air smiling. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed. He ran toward the two dead bodies of Berihn and Xiou. "How could this of happened?" he asked himself almost in tears. "I was supposed to watch them . . . the Fairy King told me not to let them die . . . he'll kill me if -"  
  
No I won't! replayed a wonderfully sweet yet angered voice. The voice walked over behind the Mercenary. The Fairy Kind was short. Very short. He stood at almost five feet with long white hair, and long white beard down to his ankles. He wore a yellow gown and carried a large wooden staff. "O my . . ." he gasped.  
  
"I know. They where so young." he cried. "No, Merio. They didn't do their job." Merio looked at the large buddle of black glass. "The Monster is still alive and will kill everything now." The Fairy Kind said slowly. "We must stop him and we must do so know."  
  
"But the Legendary Hero is dead! How can we?" he stood up and asked  
  
"I'll send you to get him . . ." The Fairy Kind smiled as he waved his staff. Bright light surrounded Merio. When the light dimmed, both Merio and The Fairy King where gone. Nothing was heard except for the evil laughter roaring through the cave. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Requiem

Chapter I: The Requiem  
  
Everyone was there for the funeral. Family. Friends. Even people that never knew him. He was that great of a man. Women and children were crying as well as some men. Other's stood or sat in their seats on shock or waiting for the grief to arrive. Berihn had tears in his eyes. He never really knew his father but this was still hard on him. His mother placed her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Forgive me. I know this is a terrible way to find out who your real father is." Berihn looked at her with understanding and forced a smile from his stained pink cheeks.  
  
He slowly turned his head to look at the faces of the village. Tears everywhere. He scanned the room carefully and found his best friend, Xiou, crying for him. This relieved him a little but saddened him for for her grief for him.   
  
She shouldn't suffer for my lose.  
  
This whole time the Mayor of Ihugre was talking greatly of the Village's Protector. How he killed the Great Snake of Ogir and saved the Dragoon, Xoing. He did this all in tears. He was dying just trying to keep them in. He walked down from the pedestal and sat down. His eyes became cloudy and exploded with tears. Bawling.  
  
Berihn sighed deeply wiping his eyes. He looked at him mother and nodded. He slowly got up and walked toward his father's corps. He time seemed to pass slowly as he got closer to the man that raped his mother. He stopped infront of him. They did a horrible job cleaning him up. The forgot to close the hole in his head where the spearhead entered. Berihn was felled with anger, hate, sorrow . . .  
  
He carefully leaned over and kissed his cold, purple lips. He tasted the horrible make-up on the back of his throat. A single tear ran down his cheek and on his father's lips. The tear slowly rolled down his lips. A sign of Forgiveness and safe passage to Heaven.  
  
After the funeral, Xiou and Berihn sat next to each other on the cleft. Holy Lake Ueyt: Cemetery of Kings. "Who knew that Furhen was my father?" he asked Xiou while looking down at the crystal water. "I sure didn't . . ." she lightly laughed holding his hand and squatting next to him. Berihn's eyes widened and slowly moved away. "I-I have to get home before the second moon rises." he said to her walking toward the forest to the village. "But the first Moon . . . all right, Berihn. We'll see each other tomorrow?" she asked? "We will." he promised her without looking. He ran into the woods.  
  
"I hope he'll be all right."  
  
Berihn laid sleeping on his bed when there was a knock on the door. He jumped up awaken and looked at the door. Knock . . . Knock . . . . . . knock. The door swung open steped inside Furehn. Berihn's biological father. ÒYou little bastard.Ó "No . . ." Berihn wispered. ÒYou and your bitch of a mother should have died!! ÒFurhen pulled out his cross-bow and fired. "AGH!"   
  
Berihn shot up out of bed gasping. Sweat rolled down the bridge of his nose. He heard three voices in the next room. He slowly moved his head in the direction of the dinning room breathing hard.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed the funeral," the man's lips moved after 'funeral' but nothing was said. 'Ana." he finaly said. "It's alrigt Merio . . ." she sighed holding her husband's hand. "My uncle raped, beat, and molested me but why do I feel sorry for him?" she asked looked down at her lap.  
  
"It's human nature." Merio said coldly. The half-ogre reached for his large mug of tea. "But all creatures are the same . . . except deer." he said with a funny look on his face. "So," he changed the subject. Something that he is always known for. "how old is Berihn? Twelve? Thirteen?" he asked Ana.  
  
"He's thirteen, Merio. And the the answer is no. No he can't come with you." Berihn's real father told the half-ogre. "But my father took me-" "Be we aren't Ogres, Merio!" he shifted in his chair. "I think it's time for you to leave, . . . friend. Come back tomorrow and we'll discuss it." Merio got up and bowed. "I apologyse." "No need to apologyze, Merio." smiled Ana. "Tomorrow." she said.  
  
Berihn woke up from the smell of crackling bacon and the smell of freshly squeezed juice. He slowly walked to the table rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Berihn." Merio smiled to him. "Merio!!" Berihn ran toward his friend and huged him.  
  
"Merio!" Ana yelled. "Put him down! You'll squeez the lungs out of him! You can do that later after he cleans the horse stalls." she teased. The two had lots to talk about and they talked. "i hoped to see you yesterday." Berihn said. "I know, kid. Maybe latter on we'll do something to catch up." he winked. Berihn's eyes widend when Merio pulled out the small ball out of his pouch. "We'll lay catch latter?" he asked to Merio. He nodded. 


End file.
